Thank You
by His Lil' Half-Blood Princess
Summary: After Albus Dumbledore did so much for him, how could Severus Snape not say thank you? One-shot. Non-slash.


_**OK, so here's my Song-fic that I said I would publish. It's 14/20 summer one-shots, btw. Almost there!**_

_**OK, so this is just a confusing thingy filled with lyrics and a bunch of flashbacks. Basically, it's Sev telling Dumbly, simple, thank you. It's so much better when you listen to the song, even though it is sung by a female, it's still awesome. I understand this is a bit Severus OOC, but the song changed him, not me.**_

_**NOT SLASH!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to JKR and WB.**_

_**I do not own 'Thank You', it belongs to Rebecca St. James and TOBYMAC.**_

$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#

_I am caught in the middle of_

_So much that I cannot see the forest for the trees_

_And, oh, I feel the pressure now_

_And I'm about to blow, it's all caving in on me_

$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#

_"Crucio!" _He found himself on the floor trying not to writhe, trying to keep the screams inside. This was too much pain. Too much pressure. This was not the life he had wanted. He wanted power, but he didn't want this pain and confusion. "Maybe that will teach you to do something _right _next time! Get out of my sight!" He slowly backed away, not looking up at his master. Master. What was the opposite of master? Slave? Servant? That wasn't what he wanted to be.

He needed help. He needed hope. Maybe he knew someone who would give it . . .

$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#

_Something I know is amiss in my soul_

_My eyes are on me_

_This should not be_

$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#

"I know that what I did was wrong," he said humbly, not looking up at the older man. "But I . . . I've realized it's not right. The dark seems so appealing at first, but once who dive in, you realize it's not as soothing as it seems. It's a poison disguised as power."

"I see," said Dumbledore who looked curiously down at the crumpled young man who was sitting on his couch. he had come for help, for someone to listen. He had humbled himself and confessed his every crime. He said he would take a truth potion. He would do anything. He needed to be rectified. Dumbledore was willing to help him. He just needed to get to know this wizard better. He thought he knew him, he had been his Headmaster, hadn't he? He had watched him grow. And he had watched him turn, as with many others. And he had even secretly hoped that they would return. But he was the only one who did. And how terrible would it be to turn him away! "Well, Severus, I must say that you are not as stupid as your fellow Death Eaters. You have control and an open mind. It's something I value." He paused, then he said, "I'll do my best to help you."

Severus looked up at him, a look of surprise on his face.

$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#

_So I say . . ._

_Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you_

_I've got two words for you_

_Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you_

_From my heart_

_Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you_

$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#

He didn't know how to express gratitude. He had no one to be grateful for, so he had never practiced this art. But now he suddenly felt the need for it. He had been a wreck; a criminal. He had been nothing more than a creature serving under the whip of another. He had no worth. But he crawled back and now he was here. He had a career, he had his house back, he had worth again. He was a person that meant something to others. He even had some power. And he owed it all to him . . .

$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#

_I've got much to thank you for_

_You opened up the door_

_Turned my sorrow to joy_

_In this world I am in_

_Your wonders never end_

_You define hope_

$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#

He knew he was indebted to this man. But to kill him. To give him up. That was too much to ask. That was too hard.

But . . . what he had done before . . . what Dumbledore had done for him . . . that had been hard too. He had gone to many lengths to help him. And he didn't have to do it. Now it was his turn to repay. He had obeyed every command Dumbledore had given him because he wanted to do it. This would be the hardest thing yet. But he knew very well that he would feel the guilt forever if he disobeyed. This was the right thing to do. Yes. He would do it.

For obeying was his was way of showing gratitude . . . his way of saying thank you . . .

$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#

He stood in front of them. He was in public now, he had to do this perfectly. If it had been only Dumbledore and him, he would be emotional. But he was in front of Harry Potter and the Death Eaters. No, he would be strong for this. Dumbledore always said he was wonderful at hiding his emotions. But Severus knew that he was a hopeless case around Dumbledore. He gave his all for him. He couldn't be all serious and wear the mask he wore around others. The mask was stripped and the face was visible around that man.

"Severus," said Dumbledore. "Please."

The others thought he was begging for mercy. But in reality, it was Severus who was begging. He didn't want to do this. This was painful for him. But he would obey. It was his last way of saying thank you.

The glares were becoming curious.

The tension was turning to suspicion.

He had to do it.

It was now or never.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_Thank you . . ._


End file.
